Toda la vida
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: - Te haré lo mismo. – Soltó. - ¿Qué? - Dijo incrédulo. - No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, a pesar de que te amo. Boruto, soy una Uchiha, eso ya deberías saberlo, y si hay algo en lo que los Uchiha somos especialistas, es en la venganza. Me acostaré con alguien mas y entonces estaremos a mano. – Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del universo.


Te acostaste con ella.

Sarada, realmente lo siento.

¿Cómo pudiste?

No lo sé, estaba ebrio y las cosas solo sucedieron. De verdad no tengo idea de que sucedió conmigo, pero sabes que te amo, si tan solo pudieras perdonarme.

Lo haré, pero con una condición.

.

Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha habían sido pareja desde antes de que se dieran cuenta. Los días pasaban en la academia ninja y había cosas que ellos no podían evitar hacer, como estudiar juntos, verse en tiempos libres, ir el uno a la casa del otro y protegerse a su manera.

Si bien su relación había resultado tensa al principio, tal y como sus figuras paternas, ellos habían logrado congeniar bastante bien, con la diferencia de que en ellos había algo mas que una simple relación de amistad y camaradería.

Al cumplir los quince años, en esa edad en la que las hormonas estaban a pico, no fue demasiado difícil que compartieran ciertas experiencias, debido a todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Fue así que ellos se dieron su primer beso, tuvieron su primera cita, la primera vez que se escapaban juntos de noche, su primer faje y su primera relación sexual.

No tenían una etiqueta, tampoco nada escrito u hablado, pero era como si ambos supieran que se pertenecían el uno al otro, y a su corta edad eso era más que suficiente.

Pero no fue hasta sus 18 años que se convirtieron en una pareja oficial y para sus veintes ya estaban viviendo juntos en un pequeño apartamento.

Las cosas iban perfectas, el realmente la amaba y vivían cómodamente hasta esa noche.

Era el cumpleaños de Shikadai y Sarada estaba fuera de la villa en una misión, así que el rubio se encontraba en la casa de su amigo en una fiesta que prometía ser la mejor en mucho tiempo, no porque él la organizara ya que prefería reuniones pequeñas, sino que Chouchou realmente se había esmerado en hacerlo todo a lo grande e invitar a media aldea.

Sarada Uchiha era digna, imponente, de carácter, dominante y hermosa. Era perfecta. Pero también era una mujer bastante ocupada. Cuando no estaba en el hospital con su madre, estaba de misión o con su padre en la oficina del Hokage.

El había aprendido a aceptarla, a vivir con ella y su lío de tiempos, agendas y mucho sexo dominante.

Cada que algo no salía bien, el sabía como hacerla dormir. Si estaba realmente preocupada, sabría como hacerla olvidar, y si estaba feliz, entonces él sabía cómo ponerla más feliz.

Boruto Uzumaki era realmente pleno, es por eso que no entendía como las cosas habían llegado al punto en el que estaban.

Aun recordaba aquella tarde en la que la azabache regresó de aquella misión en la que extrañamente nada había ido a como se esperaba.

Se escabulló a mitad de la noche por la ventana de su propia casa, entró a su habitación y lo siguiente que el rubio pudo sentir fueron extraños roces en su entrepierna.

Despertó sobresaltado para sentir la figura femenina de su mujer lamiendo la longitud de su miembro y estimulándolo hasta que este estuvo totalmente erecto,

¿Sarada? ¿No esta…bas de misi..on? – Dijo tratando de controlarse.

Todo salió mal y volví antes. – Contestó ella sin descuidar su labor.

Esto no era nada nuevo, a Sarada Uchiha le encantaba el sexo con su novio y a el le encantaba complacerla. De manera que cada que algo salía mal, el sabía que esa noche sería de sentones y sexo rudo… jodidamente rudo.

Y cuando todo estaba bien, cuando las cosas marchaban como quería y ella se sentía tranquila, entonces hacían el amor.

Así que se dejó domar una vez más, mientras veía la figura femenina hacerse a un lado la ropa y posicionar su miembro en su entrada para posteriormente cabalgarlo hasta quedar exhausta y dormirse así, aun sin haber salido de ella por completo.

Pero esta noche ella no estaba, tenía fuera ya tres semanas y realmente la extrañaba.

De pronto, se acercó una voluptuosa mujer y le ofreció un trago, el lo tomó sin ganas y se apartó de ahí en cuanto pudo para ir a saludar a sus amigos.

Lo siguiente en su mente había sido mucho alcohol y recuerdos borrosos. Recordó haber tomado una especie de pastilla junto con sus compañeros y después de esa noche de muchos excesos, despertó en una cama extraña, en una casa extraña y totalmente desvestido.

Al abrir la puerta asustado, se encontró a aquella mujer que le había ofrecido un trago con su camisa puesta y una taza de leche tibia. Leche tibia, no café. Cabellos rubios como rayos de sol, no negros como la noche y ojos pequeños y claros, no grandes y oscuros.

No pudo hacer mas que sentir ganas de vomitar, y las cosas empeoraron cuando al salir de ahí tan pronto como podía y llegar a su casa, se encontró a su novia profundamente dormida abrazando una de sus almohadas.

Entró a la ducha desesperado y comenzó a quitarse los restos de labial que había por todo su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer, ahora si la había jodido. Con un demonio ¡Sarada no merecía esto!

Se secó tan pronto como pudo y al salir vio que la chica ya no estaba entre las sábanas, escuchó ruidos en el recibidor y se dirigió a buscarla. En momentos como estos tenía que hacerle el amor, ya después se encargaría de que ella lo perdonara.

Pero cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el lugar en donde menos quería tenerla y, por si fuera poco, charlando con quien menos quería que charlara.

¿Se encuentra Boruto? – Preguntó la rubia altanera.

¿Quién lo busca? – Respondió la ojinegros.

No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió

Boruto está en la ducha, y puesto que soy su novia, me incumbe ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – Dijo la Uchiha fastidiada.

Ah, en ese caso tu podrás encargarte de darle esto, lo olvidó en mi apartamento cuando salió esta mañana. Ya que eres su novia, serviría que lo lavaras, anoche sudamos bastante. – Dijo sonriendo para darse media vuelta e irse.

Cuando la Uchiha vio lo que había dejado en sus manos, se encontró con prendas de su esposo llenas de sudor y de labial.

Después le dedicó una mirada confundida, pudo ver la culpa en los ojos azules como el cielo y por fin entendió todo.

Cerró la puerta, se acercó a él, le dio sus prendas sucias y le dijo - creo que esto es tuyo, con permiso.

Sarada no es lo que parece, de verdad lo siento tanto, yo me tomé algunas cosas y la verdad no recuerdo que pasó, yo no sé si tu…

Boruto, basta. Estoy cansada, iré a dormir a casa de mi madre y me comunicaré contigo cuando vuelva a tener ganas de hacerlo. – Dijo neutral.

Sarada, no te vayas, arreglemos esto, por favor. Te juro que yo no…

Tu no estas en posición de pedir o jurar nada. Esto ya no se trata de ti, se trata de mi y lo que necesito, y lo que necesito es no ver tu puta cara hasta que me de la gana ¿entendido? – Dijo fríamente y alzando esta vez un poco la voz.

Entendido – Respondió cabizbajo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella estaba en lo correcto.

Pasaron tres meses sin saber nada de su novia, la casa estaba vacía y el a penas podía concentrarse en sus misiones. La había cagado, la había cagado a lo grande. ¿Y si ella no volvía? ¿Y si encontraba a alguien más? Las dudas lo carcomían a cada segundo que pasaba y no trataba de detener ese sentimiento, después de todo, lo merecía.

Se acercaba ya a las puertas de la aldea con los reportes de su última misión, pero era tarde y no tenía ánimos de ir a la oficina de su padre, ya se los entregaría mañana a primera hora. Así que se dirigió hacia su hogar, abrió la puerta y al entrar noto otro par de zapatos en casa, unos que no había visto hacía ya tres meses.

Se dirigió a su habitación a toda velocidad y se encontró a su mujer desempacando algunas de sus prendas.

¿Sarada? – Preguntó aun sin poderlo creer.

Hola – dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

¡Has vuelto! – Exclamó con alivio.

Eso parece. – Dijo ella aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sarada, lo siento. Estos días en los que no has estado han sido…

No te confundas, Boruto. – Dijo interrumpiéndolo. – He vuelto, pero no quiere decir que te halla perdonado. – Dijo amargamente.

Dime que tengo que hacer, lo que sea, lo haré. – Le dijo el rubio.

Estas consciente de lo que hiciste, ¿cierto? – Preguntó. Y el permaneció en silencio.

Te acostaste con ella. – Soltó.

Sarada, realmente lo siento. – Dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

¿Cómo pudiste? – Preguntó dolida.

No lo sé, estaba ebrio y las cosas solo sucedieron. De verdad no tengo idea de que sucedió conmigo, pero sabes que te amo. Si tan solo pudieras perdonarme te juro que no volvería a pasar, joder, Sarada sabes que te amo, fueron los excesos, las drogas, demonios ¡ella ni si quiera me parecía atractiva! Tienes que creerme, por favor. Perdóname.

Lo haré, pero con una condición. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

La que quieras. – Respondió sosteniendo la mirada.

Te haré lo mismo. – Soltó.

¿Qué? - Dijo incrédulo.

No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, a pesar de que te amo. Boruto, soy una Uchiha, eso ya deberías saberlo, y si hay algo en lo que los Uchiha somos especialistas, es en la venganza. Me acostaré con alguien mas y entonces estaremos a mano. – Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del universo.

El pensó un momento, después dio un largo suspiro y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. – Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. Pero te advierto que no va a ser placentero. Sarada, cuando desperté por la mañana y me di cuenta de que a quien había tocado no eras tú, me sentí miserable, porque no mereces esto, porque nadie hace el amor como tú y porque quería tocarte a ti, sentirte a ti. Se que esto no cambiará nada de lo que he hecho, ni de lo que planeas hacer, pero quiero que sepas que cuando todo acabe y te sientas sucia y deshonesta, voy a estar contigo, te haré el amor y como tantas veces haré que olvides todo lo que sientas y recuerdes que te amo. - Dijo, y luego se dirigió a la habitación.

Observó a su mujer desvestirse poco a poco, escoger ropa interior de encaje negro, sumamente sensual, usar un poco de loción y arreglar su cabello. Le dolió cada paso que daba, lo que hacía era cruel, el había fallado, la había traicionado, pero al menos se acostó con alguien porque pensó que dormía con su esposa, ella en cambio salía consciente y plenamente segura de que quien iba a dejar que la tocara no era su marido, no era el, y con cada paso que daba y cada gota de loción que derramaba sobre su cuerpo, el sentía un pinchazo enorme que no podía esconder.

Sarada Uchiha se encontró en el el Konoha's Five Stars Hotel, antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pidió una llave para su habitación y subió plenamente consciente de que Shinki, de la Arena, la esperaba.

Hola. – Dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

Hola. – Respondió el comenzando a besar su cuello.

Ella no añadió nada más, simplemente dejó que aquel hombre la explorara a su ritmo mientras tocaba por aquí y por allá. El chico bajó hasta sus bragas y comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con su lengua en su intimidad y ella comprendió de lo que el rubio hablaba.

No se sentía igual. El no la conocía, no sabia en donde tocarla, como tocarla ni lo mucho que le gustaba llevar el control. Se sentía sola, sucia y triste.

Alto. – Le dijo incorporándose en la cama. – No puedo. – Añadió.

¿De que hablas? Dijiste que…

Se lo que dije, pero no puedo. No soy como el, esto está mal, no siento nada, ni me siento cómoda tampoco. Me voy. -Dijo dirigiéndose al borde de la cama.

De eso nada, Sarada-Chan. No sabes como me has puesto, y ahora tienes que encargarte. – Añadió jalándola y dejándola debajo suyo.

¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Sueltame! – Ordenó.

A diferencia del idiota de tu novio, primor, yo no voy a obedecerte como un perro. Así que cállate y compláceme. – Le dijo aprisionando sus extremidades con su típico jutsu de arena de hierro.

Ella quería gritar, llorar, estar en todos lados menos ahí. Necesitaba los brazos de su esposo, pero se había encargado por esa noche, de ponerlos muy muy lejos.

Sarada Uchiha no era débil, luchaba para resistirse y cuando no pudo mas soltó un gritito de desesperación.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió de una patada, y el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo salió volando hacia atrás.

Te dijo que no, imbécil. Ahora lárgate.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el príncipe infiel. – Dijo el chico de la arena – Eso es lo que pasa si mezclas afrodisiacos con alucinógenos, imbécil. Tal vez debí darle lo mismo a la putita de tu novia y ahora mismo la tuviera gimiendo como bestia.

¡Largate de aqui! – Dijo mientras en su mano comenzaba a formarse un rasengan.

Olvidalo, me voy. Estas buena, Sarada-Chan, pero ustedes son tal para cual.

¡Maldito hijo de puta te voy a…

Boruto, basta, por favor. – Dijo la chica que aún estaba sobre la cama.

El rubio dirigió la mirada hacia su novia, ella era lo único que importaba en este momento - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la melena rubia mientras se acercaba despacio.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando estas molesta, tienes ideas muy estúpidas. Iba a respetar lo que me pediste, pero debía asegurarme de que al menos ese imbécil te tratara como mereces, y que estabas bien.

¿Y planeabas escucharlo todo desde afuera de la puerta para saber si estaba bien? – Preguntó confusa.

¿De que otra manera podría saberlo? – Respondió.

Yo… Lo siento. En ver…dad no… no se… no que…ría que tu – Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

No, Sarada, yo lo siento. Debí intuir que el trago de esa mujer tenía algo, y no debí consumir esas pastillas en primera instancia, pero te juro que pensé que con quien había estado esa noche era contigo. Te extrañaba demasiado.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

Vamos a casa. – Le dijo, y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Una vez llegando, se dirigió a la ducha, abrió el agua caliente y metió a su novia ahí. La lavó despacio prestando especial atención a las marcas de sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Ese hijo de puta se las iba a pagar caro.

Después la secó, le puso una de sus camisas y la metió en la cama mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

¿Estas despierto? – Preguntó ella.

Si. – Contestó.

¿Me harías el amor? – Le dijo.

Toda la vida, cariño. Toda la vida.


End file.
